Out With The Old, And In With The New
by Himi-San
Summary: Utau is being forced to move to the States by her father, which means leaving her boyfriend Kukai. Kukai says that they can keep a distant relationship, but what happens when a new girl takes Utau's place at school? Will Kukai stay with his girl?
1. Intro: Breaking Bad News

**Guess what? If you read the summary, you saw that there will be an OC! Yeah, I love the OC life…'cause you can make 'em whatever ya want! Surprisingly, I haven't gone OC crazy yet, but I will….trust me, I love adding on random characters that don't need to be there! :D And yes, I know that I now have THREE fanfictions to work on, but gimme a break! Ikuya's doing good, and Where'd The Brothers Go? Is even better! I promise I will balance out stories and such shit like that, okay? Mucho Combrendo, Sinor Abonaro? Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Utau stood at the door of her boyfriend's house, her heart pounding out of her chest. She was so nervous to break the news to him. <em>What if he gets angry, or mad, or sad, or happy? <em>Utau had many emotional thoughts going through her head, which wasn't normal for her. She'd never felt like THIS before!

Utau quickly tapped on the door, trying to tell herself that if she knocked softly enough, he wouldn't answer, and she could be off the hook. But, to her dismay, the door fluttered open, revealing the shining face of Soma Kukai.

"Oh, hey Utau!" Kukai smiled, kissing the shaking girls cheek.

"Hi Kukai…." She sighed, her eyes darting around everywhere, but the boy standing in the doorway.

"Is something wrong?" He asked her, looking straight into her face.

Utau took a deep breath, and began to speak, "My father," She started, "He is moving into the United States right around the time school starts, and he's planning on dragging Ikuto and I with him." A tear fell and landed on her trembling lips.

Kukai patted her back, trying to get her to calm down, "It's okay, Utau," He repeated over and over, "It'll be alright." She pushed him away, "No it won't! I won't have my teachers, my friends….my BOYFRIEND!" And at that remark, she burst into tears.

As Kukai whipped her tears away, he spoke, "So….this'll be the last time I see you, huh?" Utau barely nodded. He smiled, and hugged his girlfriend, "We can work out a long distance kind of thing," Kukai shrugged, "And then maybe, just maybe you'll come back over this coming school year is over."

This made Utau feel better. In fact, she even smiled.

"I love you," Kukai said, as Utau began to walk away from the house, "And I'll miss you."

"Right back at you…." She whispered, and disappeared from sight around the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I realize that this is a VERY short intro, but it's an INTRO! What did you expect? The length of the final Chapter of Zelda? (don't ask me where that came from, 'cause I don't know!) Anyways, R&amp;R, and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!<strong>


	2. Chapter One: A New Pupil

**I know what you're thinking: HOLY CRAP! It's Chapter Two of the worst story ever because Kukai might go with an OC, and not Utau! SCREW YOU, HIMI-SAN!**

**Obviously, that's what you were all thinking (or at least, most of you) since all of the reviews I got were like, "You HAVE to make Kukai be with Utau!" or, "What's this OC's name, 'cause I wanna kick her ass!" HEY! No one is allowed to kick my OC's ass! She is western, like myself…and western people are awesome! 'Cause we have giant Monitors, Lizards, and such. AND SCROPIONS! ^.^ I love scropions!**

* * *

><p>Kukai walked to school quietly in the morning, still a bit depressed about yesterdays turn of events. Daichi attempted to cheer him up.<p>

"C'mon Kukai, you need to smile! I mean, using Utau can't be that bad!"

He sighed, "It's not, trust me. It's just…she should've told me sooner."

Daichi looked down, "Oh."

Suddenly, Tadase and Amu came upod each side of Kukai.

"Good morning, Kukai-Kun!" Amu said cheerily, smiling.

"Good morning, Amu."

"Good morning, Kukai," Tadase said, noble-like.

"Good morning, Tadase-Kun."

Kukai kind of shrugged the couple off, and walked ahead.

"We have something to say, dipshit!" Amu called toward him. He turned around, "What?"

Tadase cleared his throat, "Today, we're getting a new guardian, to replace Utau!"

(A/N: Utau took Rima's spot, since Rima isn't in the story)

"Why so soon?" Kukai spoke angrily, "You know, you could give things time to set in."

"That's why we're getting a new student so soon! So things can set in!"

"Super…." Kukai recalled, and started running ahead again.

* * *

><p>When Kukai entered the Green House, Yaya and Nagihiko were already there, happily drinking tea.<p>

"Good morning!" They both said, with a PING! Of their cups.

"Good morning," Spoke Tadase, Amu, and Kukai eagerly.

"So," Nagihiko asked, "When's the new one coming?"

"I'm not sure," Tadase sighed. He hated not knowing things, because it was so unkindly.

Yaya jumped up, "I guess we just have to be patient!" She shouted incandescently. Everyone nodded, taking a seat at the table, and having a cup of tea.

As everyone drank, Amu kept keeping an eye on Kukai.

"Kukai," She whispered toward him, "Are you okay with, you know, the Utau thing?"

He shrugged, "Fine."

Amu looked astoined, "Are you sure? I mean, being the boyfriend-"

He stopped her, "I'm FINE."

"Okay," She sighed and stirred her tea.

Getting back to drinking his tea, Kukai got lost in thought. _If Utau's leaving for the states, will she fall in love? Will she leave me once she's back?_ Kukai was scared stiff! He didn't want Utau to leave him for some American! His thoughts were interrupted by the Green House door slamming abruptly.

* * *

><p>In the doorway, stood a short, skinney girl (AN: About Yaya's height) with a small brown cowgirl hat on. She had short-cut hair, that curled in toward her face at the end of each strand. Her brown eyes were so big, they looked like they would pop out at any moment. She wore a dark brown spaghetti strapped tank top, and small jean shorts. Her cowgirl boots went up to her knees, with noisey spangles.

Her chara wore a silk, brown dress, with black high heels. It too, had a cowgirl hat, but with much longer, brown, curly hair.

The girl looked confused, "Is this the Guardians' Greenhouse?" She asked nervously.

Tadase stood up, "Yes…are you the new student?" He glanced up at her chara.

The girl nodded, "Yeah, I'm Callie. This chara here, she's Nancy."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tadase, and this is my chara, Kesiki."

"I'm Nagihiko, and this is Rhythm."

"I'm Yaya, and this is Pepe!"

"I'm Amu, and these are Miki, Ran, and Su."

"And I'm Kukai. This is Daichi."

Callie blushed, "It's to meet ya, all of ya."

"Why do you talk so weirdly?" Yaya asked, astounded by her accent. Tadase scolded her.

"Oh, it fine!" She said, with a sway of her hand, "I figured someone would ask that. I'm from the states, Nebraska, to be exact."

Kukai sighed, but tried keeping it a secret.

"Why did you move so far from home?" He asked.

Callie motioned toward Nancy, edging her to speak, "Because, her Pa, he got a good job here, and a ranch too! Cost? Not a penny!"

"Wow," Yaya gasped, still starring at the girl.

"What grade are you in?" Tadase asked, " 'Cause Yaya could show you to your classes-"

"I'm in 6th….most people assume I'm in 4th though."

"Sorry," He immediately apologized.

Kukai walked up to Callie, "All show you around. I'm on 6th grade too."

She looked up at him, "Why…sure, I guess!"

* * *

><p><strong>No one is allowed to hurt Callie! She's western awesomeness! :D Like me! And if you hate Callie, then that means you hate me! . AND THAT'S FINAL!<strong>


End file.
